


I Like You, Like You Too

by femmefatal



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Love, Love Confessions, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Party Poison sucks at dating. They're stuck in the pouring rain and both of them would rather be at home, out of the cold.





	I Like You, Like You Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbelievably adorable, and writing it made me painfully aware of how soul-crushingly single I am. Also Pony uses neopronouns, if that bothers anyone then a) I’m sorry but I’m not going to change it, and b) can you please dislike it quietly rather than being a hateful bastard. Anyway, hope you enjoy!)

This was a bad idea, Party Poison had decided. He should have listened to Kobra and invited Show Pony over to the diner, rather than go on an aimless amble. Now they were miles away from anywhere, and it was pouring with rain. He really was truly  _shit_  at dating, he thought bitterly.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Pony shouted over the roar of water hitting sand. “Normally I love zone rain. It’s like a gift from the Witch or some shit. I’d just prefer not be stuck in it.”

“I know,” Party mumbled shyly, averting his eyes in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I just thought it would be, like, a change or something... I-”

“Hey, look!” Pony yelled over him, pointing to a spot about fifty feet away. “There’s a sheet of metal- we could-”

“Oh, thank the Witch,” Party sighed before beginning to sprint towards the slab of corrugated aluminium, which was propped up on a rock. Pony was hot on his heels, and there was an unspoken agreement of a race as ey kicked out and overtook Party with ease. Party choked out a breathless “Fuck you!” and tried in vain to keep up, but Pony was far faster and reached the metal sheet almost five seconds before Party. In his desperation, Party almost knocked the sheet off the rock as he tried to skid in front of Pony, but only succeeded in bruising his toes on the hard stone.

“Hey, careful!” Pony cried as ey shot a hand up to keep the sheet in place, but ey began to giggle as ey looked at Party flipping them off with one hand and clutching his ribs with the other. Soon, they were both in hysterics, and Pony had leaned forward with the force of their howls so that eir face was just a few inches from Party’s.

Party glanced up to meet Pony’s eyes as his bubbles of laughter began to fade, and moved in until their noses were just touching. The hammering of the rain outside seemed to melt away as Pony slowly closed the remaining gap, brushing Party’s lips with eirs, both of them still smiling slightly. Party reached out to find Pony’s hand on the hard, damp sand, and interlock eir fingers with his own. Their noses rubbed together gently as they slowly moved their mouths against each other, until, after a couple of seconds, Pony moved away and looked shyly up at Party through eir long lashes.

“I kinda like you, Party Poison,” ey said quietly. “Like, like you, like you.”

“Are you trying to say what I think you’re trying to say?” Party asked softly, moving to sit next to Pony.

“Maybe?” Pony asked with a hint of hope in eir voice,

“That’s good, because I like you, like you too,” Party smirked. Pony hit his arm playfully and rested eir head on the cool ground. Party lay down with em.

As they both drifted off to sleep, Pony turned so eir mouth was next to Party’s ear, and whispered softly, “I love you, Party Poison.”

“I love you too, Show Pony,” Party smiled sleepily as he entangled their hands once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an anonymous blogger who sent me a prompt for this on my [Tumblr](https://threecheersforthedanger-days.tumblr.com). I'm always open to Danger Days prompts if you want to send them!


End file.
